


Sabotage

by SeptuVariest



Category: Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight Re LIVE (Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Seikfelt OT4 (and Shiori), hehee i get to make all the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptuVariest/pseuds/SeptuVariest
Summary: Yachiyo's eyes are always on Akira, but she can't say the feeling is mutual.





	Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

> For those that don't know, Akira is Maya 2.0 and Yachiyo is kind of a mix of Nana and Kaoruko, if that even makes any sense. I just wanted to write a bit of cute fluff for my faves from Relive, but I don't know if I should have tagged it with the anime or not.

"Akira..." Posed leisurely on the floor - Yachiyo refused to call it 'laying down' - of Seikfelt Academy's premier dance hall, Tsuruhime Yachiyo watched her girlfriend rehearsing and training with a weary fascination. No matter how many times she watched Yukishiro Akira perform, it never grew dull to her. Her long, toned limbs; her imposing, defined figure. Everything about Akira was a treat to the eyes - a feast, even. "Akira." Why then, that even like this, with Yachiyo drinking in everything Akira had to offer her, was she not satisfied?

_Because she wasn't paying any attention to her._

"Akira!" Her patience growing thin, Yachiyo managed to raise her voice at Akira. This got the girl's attention, and she landed as gracefully as ever, trotting across the dancefloor briefly before turning to face her. Even months after they'd gotten together, Akira's gaze was piercing enough to send a shiver down Yachiyo's spine, but she couldn't say she hated it.

"Whatever do you want, Yachiyo?" Akira's tone seemed relieved for the excuse to take a break from the gruelling routine she was practicing, but as she approached Yachiyo, her demeaning expression made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Yachiyo hadn't expected to even get this far, having been content to just be able to call her name. Akira paced up to Yachiyo's side, looking down on her. "If you're tired, you should go back to the dorms. It's getting late." Even such a trivial line was like honey dripping over Yachiyo's ears; Akira's powerful, unwavering tone was a spectacle in itself. When the student council made announcements at assemblies, they didn't even need to bother giving Akira a microphone.

Yachiyo grinned as she looked up at Akira, more than happy to have her finally paying attention to her, even if it was begrudgingly. "Hm, hm... What do I want?" She fingered her lips as she toyed with Akira, trying to squeeze a few more seconds out of her. "How about a kiss?" She puckered her lips playfully, 

Akira's eyes dulled as she realized she was being played. "Go back to your room. I'll join you shortly." She turned away from Yachiyo immediately, eager to return to her training, despite having appreciated the breather. "Well done today." Hoping a compliment or two would be enough to lift Yachiyo's spirits and send her on her way, Akira set her mind completely on the routine ahead. That was, until she left a cold hand wrap around her ankle.

"Akira!" Yachiyo called again, her spoiled pouting more than audible.

"...Let go of my leg." Akira sighed, deciding not to play along with Yachiyo's game and try to kick her off. "If you want to annoy someone so much, I'm sure Mei Fan would be more than happy to indulge you."

"Ugh, that girl's as dense as a brick..." Yachiyo groaned, pulling as much of a tantrum as her resigned sensibilities allowed her. "And she isn't as pretty as you, either." Yachiyo felt the tension in Akira's leg fade slightly, and her smirk grew as she heard a slight 'huff' of defeat from Akira. She turned, and the look on Akira's face told her she'd already won.

"That's no way to speak of your girlfriend, Yachiyo." Despite already having knelt down with the intent to kiss her, Akira wasn't satisfied with letting Yachiyo have her way just her. Akira knew she could delay her as long as she wanted.

"She's more like  _your_ girlfriend."

"Not you, then?"

"A girl like you needs as many girlfriends as she can get, Akira." Yachiyo found negotiating with Akira one of the more difficult parts of their already complicated relationship - even when that included trying to control Michiru - but she loved that stubborn side of her all the same. Akira's lips parted just enough for a laugh that could only pass for one when it was coming from her. She was oh so weak to flattery.

"Fine then, if it'll make you let me get back to rehearsal, I'll indugle you." Akira curled an arm around Yachiyo's shoulder, lifting her up on the hollow of her elbow. She held her there for a moment, letting both of them enjoy the anticipation growing in eachother's eyes, before finally sealing the deal.

Akira always told Yachiyo that she was her first girlfriend - well,  _joint_ first, with the rest of the student council - but she could hardly believe that with how good she was at kissing. In truth, though, Akira just knew how Yachiyo liked to be kissed. Having lifted her up to meet her lips, Akira could drop and lift her again at her own discretion, keeping her girlfriend eternally on the edge of her seat. As she bit Yachiyo's lip and pulled at the nape of her neck, Akira could feel every movement she made from underneath her. It was surprising then, that she didn't feel Yachiyo's free hand slipping inside her bag.

That was, until she heard a soft click, and the cold sensation of fake metal around her wrist. Seeing the heady daze of Yachiyo's eyes transform into something far sneakier, Akira dropped her to the floor, spent and weary. Now that she was able to see more than just her girlfriend's eyes slowly rolling into the back of her head, she found that she had, in fact, been  _handcuffed_ to Yachiyo whilst she'd been distracted by her feminine wiles.

Akira clicked her tongue, cursing her habit of underestimating them. "You always have these?" She gave them a pull, finding they didn't give at all. 

"A girl never knows when she might need them." Yachiyo's smirk grew as she yanked on the handcuffs, sending Akira almost tumbling onto her. "For example, you might need to stop a certain stubborn girlfriend from ignoring you." And it grew yet more as she pictured all the things she could do, now that Akira was tied to her. "I guess you've got no choice now." She gave the chain another teasing tug, but found this time it didn't give. Yachiyo promptly realised her 'plan' had a glaring flaw.

_Akira was stronger than her._

Composing herself, Akira stood, reeling in Yachiyo like a fish on a line. "Yes, I suppose I don't have a choice." For the first time in a while, Akira smiled, but it was hardly a pleasant one. Yachiyo scrambled for the key, but found she had already been dragged too far across the ballroom floor to reach it. "No choice but to carry you, that is."

"Akira!" Yachiyo mewled as she was scooped into Akira's arms and picked up without a moment's grace. She felt her mind spin as the floor lifted away, and she found herself completely at the mercy of Akira's indomitable upper-body-strength. Getting thrown face-first into the crook of Akira's shoulder wasn't the worst place to be, though; Akira's minty fragrance was still in all it's full-bodied pride behind the sweat, and this perspective on her slim cheeks was certainly nothing to laugh at. Wrapping her free arm under Akira's arm, she fastened herself as tightly as she could to the girl, fully aware that she could throw her across the room if she wanted.

"I needed a partner for this part, anyway. Kind of you to volunteer." Seemingly not caring about Yachiyo's safety, Akira began to swing about, still managing to adhere perfectly to the routine whilst taking into consideration her extra cargo. It was unlike her to enjoy teasing Yachiyo - it was usually much more akin to the opposite - but just for now Akira let herself smile at her partner's barely restrained wailing. it was a very one-sided duet, but then again, most things involving Akira were one-sided to begin with, unless Michiru was involved.

Yachiyo eventually calmed down and forced herself to somehow enjoy Akira's mistreating of her, even if that only meant appreciating her muscles. Akira, too, allowed Yachiyo to nestle further into her and leave a few hesitant kisses on her cheek.

"Hm, hm." Akira's pirouetting came to a halt after a few minutes, thankfully. "I think you really helped me to get the hang of that, Yachiyo." Still carrying the girl, Akira gave her a genuinely thankful look, which she couldn't help but shy away from slightly - she hadn't expected it, but the power of Akira's unabashed emotions was just as brilliant as her presence on the stage. "Perhaps I'll have to ask you to join me again." She dropped her politely to the ground, dusting her off with the hand that wasn't still bound to Yachiyo's. "But if you could undo the lock, I think that would be best."

"Mmh, yeah..." Still dizzy from their duet, Yachiyo padded towards her bag, but was immediately held back as her arm stayed tied to Akira.

"Oh." Akira accompanied Yachiyo to her bag, making sure to walk in time with her despite the difference in their stride. Dutifully, Yachiyo undid the lock and put the handcuffs back in her bag, trying to remember if she'd kept the receipt or not. Akira rubbed her wrist as it was freed, and then offered her hand once again to Yachiyo. "Next time, if you want me to pick you up, you should just ask."

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to all you strong girlfriends out there. you're doing god's work. I do hope you enjoyed reading, though! Feel free to leave a comment telling me about how amazing the seikfelt (or seat-belt, as bakaren says) girls are.


End file.
